


Gentle Lead

by sinandcinnamon



Series: Can I Keep Him? [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 02:55:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4770848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinandcinnamon/pseuds/sinandcinnamon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Immediately continuing from Can I Keep Him? The title (Gentle Lead) refers both to Angel's gentle guidance of Puppy in this scene, and to an item used in actual puppy training; a 'gentle lead' is a device used to teach puppies not to pull impatiently at their leashes.</p>
<p>(shades of daddy!kink but not explicit – there's a lot of boy/baby going on, but nobody actually says 'Daddy'.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gentle Lead

_Puppy pulled his eyes away from Xander’s body and turned pleading eyes towards Angel. “I can’t remember how to be… gentle. I don’t want to damage him. I want to keep him. Will you show me how to not hurt him? Can I keep him?”_

_Angel smiled and nodded. Puppy smiled and turned his attention back to his new toy._

_Xander stared at the twin vampires in disbelief. For the second time in his young life, he had been given to another vampire as a gift by Angel._

Ironically, he'd also been given to Angel this time... or to someone who might as well be Angel, anyhow. 

Puppy's eyes still glowed with gratitude at Angel's permission as he turned his gaze back to Xander. Xander tried to maintain his indignation at being treated like a commodity, but it was hard when the vampire he'd just been given to was looking at him like he was the best gift ever. When one of Puppy's hands came up to softly touch his face, Xander gave up on being affronted and closed his eyes, surrendering to the inevitable. Even without Angel there to stick the metaphorical bow on him, he was Puppy's now. He'd been Puppy's from the moment he kissed him.

“See how soft he is?” Xander's eyes snapped open, startled by the nearness of Angel's voice. The other vampire had drawn much closer, and now stood beside the bed, just behind and to the right of Puppy, who was still stroking his cheek. “Like a petal; just as easily bruised or torn. They're all like that, fragile flowers in our hands.” Angel's hand came up and circled a spot on Xander's forearm where the skin was already discoloring. “See how you've hurt him?”

“I... I didn't mean to,” Puppy said, his beautiful and familiar face creasing with disquiet. “I forgot.”

“It's alright,” Angel soothed. His fingers pressed in, just a little, and Xander made a soft noise in response. Angel was meeting his eyes now, but Xander couldn't tell what he was thinking, what he might be feeling. For all that he and Puppy shared a face, Angel's was as closed as the other's was open. 

Although Angel continued to address the other vampire, Xander knew the words were meant for him as well. “It's been a long time since you've touched someone human, hasn't it? And the only ones you've seen would have been meant for feeding, or entertainment, or both. It's not surprising that you don't remember how to touch one for their pleasure as well as your own.”

Puppy was watching Angel now. His guileless eyes clearly showed his happiness at being absolved, but there were shadows beneath as Angel's all-too-accurate assessment concluded.

“But... you said... I can't, but - you said I could have him?” Puppy's voice was still a bit rough, and sounded just as lost as when Xander had first found him.

“I did, and you can, but only if you listen to me,” Angel's voice was strong and confident, and Xander took a moment to let that fully sink in. They might have been the same man, same vampire, at one time, but that time was clearly over. Xander knew he'd always be able to tell them apart, just by looking at or listening to either one of them. And yet... they were so similar. Their dark heads were bent together, identical features washed in the dim light from the window. 

Angel's hand stroked down his arm before releasing it, and Xander shivered. “Can you do that... Puppy? Submit to me, and do what I tell you to do?” 

The image that brought to mind made Xander bite his lip. It was clear that both versions of Angel considered him the low human on the vampire pole – and didn't that sound wrong – but he hadn't considered the idea that they'd have their own dominance issues. Now, suddenly, he couldn't stop thinking about it, thinking about Angel dominating Puppy, and both of them and him...

He looked back up at Puppy's eager and expected acquiescence, just in time to catch the hint of a smile on Angel's face. There was a flicker of curiosity there too, explained as Angel laid a heavy hand on Puppy's neck, strong enough to make his point, and then slipped his fingers up to thread through his twin's hair. Xander wondered what that was like, to touch someone who was _you_. He'd run his fingers through his own hair, of course, but never with that slow deliberation, that sense of weighing and measuring. Puppy just pushed back into the caress, letting Angel pet him, until Angel pushed his head down towards Xander, guiding it to the bruise he'd been fingering earlier.

“Then let's begin. I think the first thing you have to do, Puppy, is take the places that you've hurt your Xander and kiss them better.”

And Puppy obeyed immediately, his mouth dipping to place soft whispers of kisses on each bruise in turn. Xander knew that part of his delicacy sprang from a desire not to hurt him as he had before, and while he was tempted to reassure the vampire that he wasn't that fragile, the care Puppy was taking was a flame to his heart, tenderness that undid him, and his throat was too tight to try to speak.

Xander might have forgotten Angel was even there if it hadn't been for the way the other vampire touched them both, leading Puppy to every place his fingers had pushed too deep. 

By the time they had finished, Xander's breath was coming sharp and quick. Puppy sat back on his knees, turning to Angel for confirmation that he'd done well. Without the larger man's body blanketing his, Xander felt disconcertingly exposed; his cock lay heavy and hard and unmistakable on his naked belly, loudly proclaiming how the situation was affecting him. Angel, still dressed in the loose shirt and drawstring pants he'd worn to bed, looked at him unashamedly and Xander wasn't sure whether it made him want to cover up or stretch out for better viewing.

“Good Puppy,” he said, caressing and petting his other self. His other hand ran appraisingly over Xander's thigh, possessive and confident. When Angel nudged his legs to open further, he was unable to do anything other than obey, and his arousal grew at the way his body was so blatantly displayed. Xander had felt possessed during the kissing, but now he felt fully owned. He was defined by it now, and if what his vampires wanted was to see him spread before them like this, that's what he would give them. He saw the dark light of approval and lust in both pairs of brown eyes, and shivered pleasurably in response.

Angel's blunt forefinger trailed down the juncture of thigh and groin, eliciting more of that trembling as it continued beneath his balls. Xander's hole still thrilled with a soft ache, the memory of Puppy's earlier rough attentions, and he couldn't help but whimper when Angel stroked him there.

Angel's finger was still circling teasingly as he brought his lips to Puppy's ear.

“There's one more place you've hurt him, you know,” his soft voice whispered. Puppy's gaze was intently focused on Xander, drawn inexorably to where Angel touched him. His comprehension was clear to Angel, who continued wickedly, “This one... might take a more thorough kind of kiss.”

Puppy's hands moved up to rest on Xander's thighs, just holding them open, while Angel's continued touching him between them. Between the physical sensations washing over him and the surrealism of the entire night so far, Xander could barely process Angel's words. By the time he had, Puppy had already slid down the bed until his face was over Xander's cock, which twitched hopefully.

Angel's hand slid up, glancing over his perineum before cupping and lifting his balls, fully exposing the place he'd been teasing. Puppy's head dipped lower, his lips just brushing Xander's stimulated entrance, causing him to shiver and close his eyes.

"That's it," Angel said approvingly. "You've done this before. You know how to take care of him."

Then Puppy's mouth was parting as he nuzzled further into the cleft of Xander's ass, his lips nipping and nibbling at the soft crumple of flesh there. His tongue flicked out, and he felt Xander's thighs tense beneath his hands, heard a sharp inhalation. He did it again, a quick lapping that inflamed more than it soothed. There was a faint suggestion of blood in the taste, and he sadly realized that his rough touch had abraded the tender skin of his new pet. Thankfully it was minor and would heal quickly under his ministrations; Puppy was sure the softness of his mouth was causing no further pain.

Angel gave Xander's balls a gentle squeeze before releasing them. He moved to pet the other vampire, showing his approval as Puppy carefully followed directions, moving slightly to get a better angle as he watched.

Puppy's head moved in gentle waves, his initial light, teasing licks eventually giving way to slower, more thorough ones. His hands still lay possessive and strong on Xander's spread thighs, though the boy had made no attempt to close them. Xander's own hands were clenched around the sheet beneath him, his face aglow with the sensations wrung from him by the man between his legs. Angel watched him gasp and shake, Puppy's tongue working him open.

Xander couldn't think. There were flickers of half-formed thoughts: shock at the act itself, which he had never seriously considered; sparkling thrill at the intense intimacy and profound focus Puppy was lavishing on him; faint shame at how wrong it was, how dirty and how good it was, because God, was he supposed to like it this much? But none of those thoughts could lead anywhere as his mind continued splintering into dazzling shards of sensation-soaked delirium, his body singing with a pleasure bordering on madness.

He could have come just from that, Puppy's tongue buried deep and twisting while he held Xander down, but Angel, gorgeous sexy evil horrible Angel, prevented that.

"Good boy," he said, tugging at Puppy's hair until that diabolical mouth was forced to leave Xander, sucking and lapping a sweet goodbye as it did.

"You've taken care of what you did wrong," Angel continued, his voice placid for all that it sounded like sin on silk. "Now, do you want to try again? Do it right this time?"

Puppy's nod was all eager agreement, and the movement nuzzled his face against the hand still gripping his shaggy hair. Angel loosened his grasp and stroked the side of Puppy's face. "There's a boy. Go into my room, now, and get the oil from my night table. I'll help you when you get back." Angel chucked him under the chin, and with a bashful grin of delight, Puppy bounded out of the room like his namesake.

Xander swallowed as Angel's gaze turned to him. "Now, Xander," Angel said conversationally, "I'm pretty sure you're having a good time." His eyes flicked over Xander's wet, needy erection and he smirked before continuing seriously, "But if you have any objections to what we're doing, you need to tell me now."

Xander hadn't spoken since he'd called for Angel's help, and it took him a moment to find his voice. When he spoke, though, it was steady and sure.

"No. I'm not... objecting." Angel just gave a small nod of acknowledgment and seemed to consider the matter closed. Before he could speak again, Xander rushed on. "Thank you. Um. For coming in and, uh, stopping him. Before." That would have been enough, but some little devil perched on his shoulder pushed him into further honesty. "And thanks for, you know..." Xander blushed. "Helping."

Angel just gave him another slow perusal. "I'm happy to help. Anytime."

Xander would have really liked to have pursued exactly what that meant, but Puppy came back in with a bottle of massage oil and Angel turned his attention back to him, and the conversation part of the evening was clearly over.

Conversation, Xander thought distractedly, was overrated. Words were important, of course, words like the ones that flowed from Angel as big, elegant fingers were slickly anointed. His instructions were a constant, his voice familiar and reassuring and confident, and that let Xander relax as Puppy followed them with a care and tenderness and focus that drew him in. Yeah, words... words were good. And responses, responses were important, the little movements Xander was making that Angel so easily translated for his twin: quivers of slow, slower, a release of tension that spoke of further now, an open-mouthed arch that said good, good, so good, yes...

But conversation? Conversation had no place as more fingers were added, as his mind whirled, as his body tensed, released, tensed, relaxed, tensed, and yielded...

"He's ready," Angel said from beside his shoulder.

But Xander maybe wasn't ready, not really, because this was big, and not just because he was big, but because... 

The rest was lost, more sand slipping from the beach of his unfinished thoughts into an ocean of sensation, lapping waves of intense connection, fullness and fulfillment both, sea foam hints of pleasure but a dangerous undercurrent of pain, of too much, and the salt in the water ran wetly down one side of his face. 

Angel was there to catch the drop before it fell. He brought it to his lips to savor and Xander saw that Angel's satisfaction was dark, like the bitterest, most sinful chocolate.

Later, Xander would wonder why it was Angel that he couldn't look away from as the overwhelming mix of feelings finally crested and fell back, resolving into a gentle rhythm free now of pain. Puppy's mouth sought his throat but only to kiss, his tongue a flicking counterpoint to the press of his hips, the swollen thrusts of his cock. Xander's legs wanted to complain about being in this position for too long, but their ache was pale and unnoticed compared to the newly-woken greed spreading through the rest of his body. 

He wasn't just allowing this (sex), wasn't just letting this (sex with a vampire) happen; he was hungry for it, begging for it now with every tilt of his own hips, eager to feel that thick cock buried completely inside him.

He was far from silent. If he'd been capable of slipping words into his panting, whimpering pleasure, he would have begged aloud as well. Puppy was quieter, pleased hums and soft, low moans that vibrated against the damp skin of his neck and made Xander's toes curl. And Angel....

Angel spoke. Guidance, praise, dirty observations in a register meant for porn until Xander knew he'd never be able to think about sex again without Angel's voice being part of it. Which, really, he was fine with. Sex without Angel's voice was nowhere near as hot.

Xander closed his eyes, letting all his other senses get tighter, keener. Scent of sex, clean sheets, something herbal he couldn't place that imbued the massage oil. Steady pulse of ecstasy, of being fucked by one of the hottest men he'd ever seen. Voice of an angel--demon--Angel perched by his shoulder, saying:

"Don't you think you ought to thank me for my help, Puppy?"

Puppy lifted himself from where he was nuzzling Xander, turning obediently towards his master even as he continued driving into the slick heat of his new pet. Xander's eyes opened in time to see him lower his lashes and nod an assent, and then Angel's fingers were tugging the drawstring to his sleep pants and letting them slip to the floor. His cock arced towards his belly, beautiful and hard, and Xander barely had time to moan around the thought /That's in me/ before it was disappearing into Puppy's mouth and fuck.

It was so wrong, so wicked and forbidden. Even in his wildest fantasies, Xander had never been here: naked, sweaty, moaning as he was fucked in front of Buffy's ex-boyfriend, in front of Angel, his thighs burning from being spread like a whore's while he was taking the cock of someone who kind of was Angel while the other one whispered filthy things that made Xander's own cock throb harder as he watched Angel guide himself into Puppy's mouth.

Seeing Angel getting his cock sucked by his twin would've been hot enough to kill him if he hadn't been so out of his mind with pleasure already. As it was, he couldn't look away from it, Puppy's lips getting wet and shiny with saliva as Angel's big hands tangled in his hair and pulled, tugging Puppy into a different rhythm. His control went past the hungry obedience of the mouth on his dick, because Puppy's hips fell in sync with the motion almost immediately, so that he was fucking Xander in time to Angel's greedy thrusts.

Xander licked his lips unconsciously, his mouth dry from gasping and from the scene inches away. Angel was almost growling out his dirty approval now, telling Puppy to take it, noting that he loved it, was a slut for cock, all sloppy eagerness and wet excitement, couldn't get enough, and Xander listened to the insult-tangled praise and wanted it to be for him again, the way Angel's voice and attention had been directed to him when he'd learned to take Puppy's cock so prettily a few minutes ago. 

Jealous of Puppy and Angel, and wanting to be noticed, he licked at Puppy's throat, bit, used tongue and teeth to forge a trail up his handsome face to where those sexy lips were stretched around Angel's erection. Xander lapped at the corner of Puppy's mouth, whining a little, and felt it begin to yield, suction softening enough that Xander could slip his tongue in as well. Both vampires moaned as he did it, the strokes faltering momentarily as he kissed a mouth still swollen with salt-sweet flesh, his tongue flickering in the tight confines, caressing Angel's cock and pushing it tighter into Puppy's cheek as he kissed him.

Angel got out a shaken "Xander..." and was rewarded by a tilt of the boy's head, that debauched mouth turning to suckle the side of his dick where it met Puppy's mouth, and he was lost. His intentions to keep the other vampire between them had faltered at the first hot lick of human tongue, and when it went from incidental to purposeful, he couldn't resist. He pulled out slowly, feeling the twin suction of two mouths, and then yanked roughly at his handful of dark hair and began fucking Puppy's mouth again roughly, Xander's sweet little mouth licking at him and trying to latch on as well. The angle was tricky and although Angel would've loved to have pushed his cock into a hot human throat, he had to settle for mere glances of that heat added to Puppy's experienced sucking.

"God, you're so beautiful like that, fighting for my cock," he breathed at them. Xander moaned, lashes fluttering, while the other vampire twisted his tongue around the head in thanks. "Pretty little sluts, just can't get enough, can you? Going to want this all the time now that you know what you've been missing, going to ache for it when your mouths are empty, when I'm not there to give you what you need." Xander's brow crinkled unhappily even as he fought to get his mouth around more, and Angel knew his words were taking root, already believed.

"Don't worry, baby," he whispered. "I know what you need. I'll give you everything you need, because you're mine now. You're Puppy's, and you're mine, and we'll take care of you." The worry faded, until all that was left was the pleasure of getting fucked and sucking cock, his face sweat-streaked and sex-blissed. "Such a greedy thing, trying to take my cock when you've got one in you already, greedy little boy trying to take more than he can handle. Just want it so bad, so bad, I know, but... I don't know if you're ready for that, baby. 

"Puppy, here, I know Puppy's sucked a lot of cock, he knows what he's doing and he does it well. But you're just a baby, just a little boy, and you're a good boy, but I don't let just anyone have my cock, you know. You'll have to prove to me you're ready, be a good boy and do what I tell you, and maybe we'll teach you. You want that, baby? Want us to put you down on your knees and teach you how to suck cock like a good boy, train you up to be the best little cocksucker you can be?"

Xander was flushed, rosy-skinned with embarrassment, but his erection was throbbing and close to release, lust overcoming his shame while he whimpered and nodded, his mind filled with images of Angel and Puppy keeping him on his knees, making him crawl to them and beg for it, making him content himself by licking them over and over, rubbing his face against them like a cat, then making him beg again before they finally gave in and let him put his mouth over those gorgeous cocks, thick-shafted and filling him up the way he ought to be.

Angel turned his attention back to Puppy, painting pictures of Xander's 'training' that were just as vivid and even more arousing, and Xander let those words slip into his subconscious as he focused on his own body. Knowing that Angel would give him what he wanted – eventually – meant that he could quit fighting so hard for Puppy's scraps and pay more attention to the way Puppy's cock had him just on the edge of coming, deep strokes that were almost enough on their own. He brought his hand down to take hold of himself, but Angel caught it and prevented him. 

Xander looked up questioningly, not even trying to fight the vampire's grip, and Angel tsked him gently. "You're not to touch yourself without permission. Pets wait on their master's permission for pleasure, which means you wait for Puppy or me to tell you you can."

Xander let his eyes go half-lidded and flirtatious while he kitten-licked at his cock, and Angel chuckled. "That's a nice request, and I'm tempted, but I think you need to wait, baby. You really should be thinking of your masters' pleasure before your own, especially if you want me to give you my cock tomorrow night."

Properly chastened, Xander redoubled his clumsy lapping, and Angel smiled. "Don't worry, baby. With two gorgeous boys like you," he said, stroking the face of his mirror-image to include him, "it's not going to take me very long. He can come once I do, can't he, Puppy? Tightening that pretty ass around you and crying because it's so good?" Puppy pushed his mouth down to take all of Angel in, deep throating him until there was nothing left for Xander and his nose pushed into the soft curls at the base. Angel let him stay there, working his throat and swallowing around him in assent. "Yeah," Angel whispered. "You're a good boy."

Then he was pulling out, thrusting in again, hips flexing to a faster beat now that he didn't have Xander to be careful of, dragging Puppy into a swift staccato that made Xander cry out sharp and high-pitched, something that was pleasure but might also be pain. Angel came with a growl, pulsing on Puppy's tongue, and Xander was struggling up, forcing his tongue in again, seeking his own share of the musky fluid. Angel pulled away, leaving Xander and Puppy in a hungry kiss. Puppy bit reprovingly at his lower lip when Xander got too demanding, and the boy subsided, franticness melting into acceptance and entreaty.

Angel watched, sated and quiet, leaning against the bedroom wall. Xander was mewling around Puppy's tongue now, sucking on it and quivering as one of Puppy's hands slipped between them. Deft fingers danced up the back of his aching thigh, pressing against the sensitive skin that encircled his lover's cock, stroking him and making him even more aware of how his body was filled again and again. Puppy's hand climbed higher, closing around Xander's erection as he pulled out of the kiss, working it fast and loose as blunt teeth found his shoulder, tightening into a slick sheath of precome and strength as Puppy groaned and bit down harder until Xander was coming in time to the pulses he could feel within.

He couldn't do anything but lay there panting for long moments, Puppy soothing the red mark of the bite with gentle kisses. He felt Angel come back towards the bed and pet his hair, wet with sweat, away from his face. His eyes felt heavy and resistant when he tried opening them, and when he thought about talking, thinking, figuring this out... he felt cool lips on his forehead, on his lips, and then again as Puppy pulled out and then kissed him too. Chaste goodnights in a warm comfortable bed, and Xander's intentions faded seamlessly into darkness, a broken thought of tomorrow releasing him into slumber.


End file.
